


Cat Ears for Christmas

by Apathetic_Aristocratic_Rabbit



Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: Billy gets a christmas gift, Fluff, M/M, billy loves you, male reader - Freeform, spoiler alert its cat ears, yes theres emotions billy deserves to feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Aristocratic_Rabbit/pseuds/Apathetic_Aristocratic_Rabbit
Summary: "Billy had suggested a gift exchange a week before Christmas. You agreed to it because you really had nothing better to do."
Relationships: Billy Lenz/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Cat Ears for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satan_in_trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_in_trouble/gifts).



Billy had suggested a gift exchange a week before Christmas. You agreed to it because you really had nothing better to do. The girls in the sorority advised against it; the first year they had Billy, he joined their gift exchange. The poor recipient got a shirt she had lost three weeks prior, but with several permanent drawings now added on with a fabric pen. You laughed and figured it couldn't be _too_ bad.  
Three days before the exchange, you managed to get away from Billy long enough to actually shop for it. You didn’t know if he was taking it seriously, but you decided _you_ were going to even if he wasn’t. The only problem was you had no idea what the hell to get him. He always liked the look of pretty lingerie, but you didn’t think it would get enough use to be worth the money. Your next idea was one of those comically large candy canes. That would get eaten at a frightening speed so you decided against it. And you couldn’t honestly say for sure if Billy could even read. After an hour or so of brainstorming and looking you wandered into a Claire’s, thinking maybe you could find a shiny comb to try and get Billy’s hair to cooperate with. You found something much much better. In the hair-care section were a lot of bright bows and headbands but one caught your attention. It was a simple black headband, with furry ears on top, and a little bell attached to the base of the left ear. Billy would get a kick out of it, and you found a few identical ones in white and pink too, so you ended up getting all three, and a hairbrush, and called it good.  
On Christmas you were rudely awakened at way-too-early-o-clock when Billy ripped the blankets off of you. He dragged you out of bed and into the main room where the tree was, mumbling and making his weird little noises the whole time. He only let you go when you said you couldn’t get him his gift if you couldn’t get off the couch. You went and grabbed it from under the tree where you had hid it behind the fake decorative ones and Billy ran out, presumably to grab yours.  
When he got back a questionable amount of time later you were starting to doze off again, but he was noisy enough that you didn’t have to be woken up by him twice. He bounced onto the couch and his expression was one you imagine you might see on a rabid raccoon.  
“Billy first!” He demanded, reaching for his gift. You decide that since it’s Christmas you won’t try to correct his manners. You let him grab it and he tears it open the second his hands touch it. He grins and bolts away again, only to return a minute later with all three sets on his head. You can’t help but giggle at him and tell him he's only supposed to wear one at a time.  
“Three fit on Billy so Billy is wearing three,”  
You don’t have the heart to try and argue that one.  
After Billy gets situated again he hands you yours. “Open it! Open!” he mutters excitedly. You teasingly shush him and unwrap it as slow as you can until Billy lets out an anguished groan. After that you laugh and open it at normal speed.  
Inside is a wooden door plate, the kind you buy from Hobby Lobby, and “From Billy” written in big black letters. Around the lettering are stickers. Some of cartoon characters and some that looked like they were bought off of Redbubble. When you look up to thank Billy he’s anxiously combing out his hair.  
“Billy I love it!”  
“B-Billy read that people liked homemade gifts better than store bought ones. And you’re a people. A-And Billy didn’t wanna mess up the first Christmas with you, And-”  
You decide to save him from himself. You set the door plate down next to you and pull Billy into a hug.  
“I love it you goof, don’t worry. I bet Barb will be so jealous,”  
“Really?”  
You didn’t think she really would be, but Billy didn’t need to know that. “Yeah, really,”  
Billy kept you in a tight hug for a moment before pulling away to look at you.  
“Can Billy wear the cat ears next time we fuck?”  
You didn’t justify that with a response.


End file.
